Wedding Shenanigans
by Chocolate and caramel
Summary: At the eve of an important wedding, two people realized that its better to let go. if only they weren't so drunk and together when they made that decisions... 5986, 2795, hints of 1896.


**Title: Wedding shenanigans**

**Summary: At the eve of an important wedding, two people realized that its better to let go. if only they weren't so drunk and together when they made that decisions... **

**Pairings: 2795, 5986, brotherly6996 and hints of 1896**

**Author note: My first time writing a M-rate fic. Sorry if the characters feel out of character. This story take place ten years later.**

**Disclaimer: Does not own Katekyo hitman reborn.**

* * *

That night Muira Haru, age 26, knew three things for certain in life. One, she was destined for something more than Namimori, Japan (She was now one of the vice-presidents of the Skyz, an international conglomerate, the fashion division). Two, Sawada Tsunayoshi was _not_ the one for her. (Especially the bashful Mafia don proposed to an equally bashful Sasagawa Kyoko during a lavish dinner date three months ago and currently having their wedding dinner rehearsal-slash-bachelor/bachelorette party that night). And three, there was so much more to life than being just a single, successful businesswoman-slash-liaison/analyst for the biggest Mafia family in Italy.

Watching as others make a fool of themselves under the drunken influence of alcohol (Haru winced as she watched Mukuro wailed his way through an incoherent love song to a very uncomfortable Tsuna) the brunette finally left the full, noisy bar (and thankfully avoided a loud argument between Ryohei and Bel in the hallway) and finally ducked into a side-room which she knew had a well stocked bar for tomorrow's wedding reception to find she wasn't the only one avoiding the revelry that night.

* * *

Hayato was drinking yet another glass of the fine champagne he found on the bottle rack when he realized someone else had entered the room. He looked back to see Haru moving toward him and sat down on the stool beside him, dropping her purse and heels onto the floor.

"Avoiding the party, _Hayato?_" The girl grabs his glass and down the champagne in one go. "That's highly unethical for you especially with your position as Tsuna-san's right hand man and best man." She said snidely.

The silver-haired man glared at her as he pours another glass for himself. "And what's your excuse to be here?" The man passed the bottle to her, "since you're the maid of honor."

"Can't stand the drunken bastards." Haru chugged down the glass before waving for another re-fill. "And the noise. And the whole fucking party." Tired waiting for the refill, the brunette grab the bottle and drinks straight from the bottle itself, ignoring the fact that she had too much alcohol in her system.

"So it wasn't because you couldn't stand seeing Juudaime getting married with your best friend?" the bottle stopped mid-swing as Haru stared incredulously at the man beside him.

"You're a right-down insensitive bastard, you hear me?" Haru spat, trying to slap him and missed. It was then Hayato realized how drunk the woman was.

"I think you should stop that, woman." The silveret tried to grab the bottle but failed when Haru fell off the stool with the bottle.

"Shaddup." She slurred angrily. "You're a bitchin' bastard." She hiccupped as she took another swing of the champagne, "Wat 'bout you? You're bein' all infatuated with Tsuna." She accidentally dropped the bottle onto the floor as she tried to point at him, "You'r gay for Tsuna, you bitchin' f'ckard."

A loud crack rang loudly in the empty room and Hayato put down the bottle he broke against the bar counter. "That's enough, Haru." He said softly. "You need to stop it now before you embarrass yourself." Hayato grabbed his jacket from the stool and turned to left when he heard the soft voice calling him back.

"You're running away, _Gokudera-kun_. Eleven years and you still won't accept the whole glaring truth, desu." Haru stood up; her brown eyes stared blearily at him. As much as she was inebriated from the alcohol she consumed, she couldn't help but noticed the minute distance between the two of them. "We wasted too much time of our lives chasing a person that doesn't love us back the same way we love him."

"We're not the same. So do me a fucking favor and shut up."

"You're in denial!"

"Do you really want fucking proof that I'm not?!" looking back, Haru noticed despite Hayato's protest of not being gay, he didn't denied being in love with Tsuna.

"Yes!" Haru yelled back, their foreheads were practically resting against each other.

He suddenly slammed his lips against hers, at first just to prove that he wasn't gay but was surprised when his lips felt almost right against hers. He quickly pulled back, looking at her before crashed back against her soft, plump lips. Weirdly enough, the anger had faded away and he was thinking how she used to chew her pen and stain her lips by accident and he used to blame his teenage hormones for the uncharacteristic urge to lick it off her lips.

Haru was kissing him back, hot and intent, tongues brushing madly, sucking his lower lip and making breathy sounds that driving him so mad that he grabbed her hair so hard that his knuckles popped loudly; his other hand sliding down her back. Despite of the wild sensation assaulting her body, Haru couldn't help but remember how she used to rave silently over his geeky-punk look and the weird feeling she had when she accidently saw him with his shirt off.

Both of them pulled back, Hayato breathed heavily against Haru's forehead. "We can't do this. We're getting too drunk for this."

"I'm sober now." Haru whispered against his jaws. Soft breath echoed in the quiet room before Hayato slammed his lips back against her; Haru let out a little grunt when Hayato's hands slid down her back to grip her thighs and lift, equalizing their height differences. They both groaned loudly when Haru quickly wrapped her legs around his hips, pressing their lower bodies together perfectly.

Moments later, Haru was whimpering loudly as Hayato pushed her against the wine rack before whimpering again, this time in need as his fingers stroking against the damp cloth of her underwear as she arched her back in pleasure.

The loud sound of buttons popped echoed loudly as Haru desperately tear off his shirt, her hands clawing wildly on her back as the silveret sucked on the hollow of her neck, the both of them grinding wildly against one another.

As Hayato finally got the dress off her, Haru final coherent thought was Gokudera Hayato was definitely the person she thought him to be.

(What happen next…well I leave that to you lot and your over-active imagination…)

* * *

**The next morning**

Hibari Kyouya, (blessed Chrome's soul for making sure he didn't get a lick of alcohol in him last night) was patrolling around the mansion, (Tsuna hired him as head of security for his wedding and he will be damned if he didn't bite any noisy herbivores that threaten the wedding) when he came into the side-room(yes, _that_ side-room).

He sneered as he make his way to the bar (check whether some homeless herbivores decided to sleep their alcohol off; like that bastard prince and the child illusionist sleeping inside the linen closet just outside the ballroom), stepping over the broken glass, empty champagne bottles and someone's heels when he noticed a blinking light just behind the tequila bottles behind the bar.

He moved the bottles aside to find a video camera on recording mode. (Mammon had left several cameras to record any discriminating blackmail materials all over the mansion.) The grey-eyed cloud guardian rewinds the video and blinked in surprise when he saw what was recorded in them.

A uncanny smile crept onto his face, and somewhere in the mansion, a certain green-eyed right-hand man and a certain brunette felt a cold shiver going down their spine.

* * *

**15 minutes before the wedding procession**

**The Groom Suite**

Tsuna was breathing loudly as he tried to keep his stress level onto a much more manageable level and the fact Hayato wasn't there to calm him down was _not_ helping.

The door suddenly burst open and Hayato quickly ran in, still wearing yesterday's clothes, his tie hanged untied around his neck. "'m sorry, just woke up, Juudaime." The green-sage eyed man gasped.

Tsuna could only sigh in relief. "Well, at least you're here now." The brunet mafia don smiled winsomely, thinking nothing wrong will happen to the wedding now…until he saw the scratches on Hayato's back when he was changing his clothes.

"Um...Um, Hayato-kun?" Tsuna stared worriedly at the angry-looking scratches, "is everything all right?"

"What? Oh…umm, I-I accidentally let Uri out of her box again." Tsuna couldn't help but stare as Hayato stuttered out an excuse. Was that a blush on his face?

* * *

**The Bride Suite**

Chrome was giggling softly as she and Kyoko watched Bianchi exasperatedly tried to comb the tangle out of I-pin's hair. The female illusionist was wearing a simple, knee-length violet bridesmaid dress (Haru would be wearing the same version albeit in a different color; apple green) while Kyoko had managed to persuade I-pin to wear a pretty sky-blue flower girl dress.

Kyoko was startled from her reverie when Haru burst in, trying frantically to pin her hair up and wearing her heels on the same time. "Gomen, Kyoko-chan. I over-slept desu."

The bride-to-be blinked in surprise. "Are you ok, Haru? It has been a long time since you used that phrase."

"Hahi?" Haru stared at the bride before turning to the mirror. It was then the girls saw the bruises on her back.

"Oh, those look awful. Should we get it checked?" I-pin fussed. Only Bianchi (fresh from her 3rd marriage) smiled slyly to herself, recognized the marks that a certain _activity _could accumulate.

* * *

**The Church, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sasagawa Kyoko Wedding**

Kyoko was gliding down the altar, everyone sighed in awe and whispered in admiration at the beautiful bride and yet Hayato only had eyes on the maid of honor, memorizing the tendrils of brown hair escaping from her hair bun to the way how her body-hugging bridesmaid dress seemed to accentuate her best assets (especially the legs; Hayato gulped quietly as he couldn't help but remember how those shapely legs wrapped around his waist when they were… yeah, you guys get the point).

Haru, meanwhile, staring purposely in front, her eyes occasionally strayed at the best man, couldn't help but notice how handsome the silveret looked in his black and red suit. She can feel her mouth twitch as she recognized the wild emotions of lust and want, with a small hint of anger in his sage-green eyes; biting her laugh as she remember Hayato's pissed off expression when she walked away that dawn with his shirt on her bare back and his grumbles of complain behind her.

The priest, who was reciting the wedding vows, kept eyeing at the two couple in front of him; wondering which couple on that altar that supposed to get married that day. Tsuna meanwhile, was sweating profusely, feeling about light-headed over the weird aura surrounding his best man and maid of honor, while Kyoko was holding Tsuna's arm, praying that her husband-would-be wouldn't faint from the sheer pressure on the altar.

* * *

**Vongola Main Hall, Sawada Tsunayoshi & Sasagawa Kyoko Wedding Reception**

Sipping the glass of champagne she was holding, Haru watched in amusement as people dancing wildly on the dance floor (despite of not knowing how exactly to dance) when she felt the presence beside her. "Hello, Hayato." She grinned at the silveret, who still looked ill after being conned into dancing with Bianchi.

The man grimaced as he down his third glass of champagne, couldn't help but noticed the young woman had let down her hair and had exchanged her shoes with a pair of black heel boots. "Hello yourself."

The two of them stand together in near-darkness for awhile, watching as everyone danced wildly to the happy tune. "So, aren't we going to talk about last night?" Haru finally asked, watching the golden liquid swirling in her glass.

"Not sure if there's anything to talk about it." He finally replied. "Unless you wanted to talk about how you regret last night." Thanks for years of practice; he managed to keep the disappointment and bitterness from his voice.

"I'm not, actually. I just wanted to know if _you_ regretted last night." Haru finally looked at him; a weird bitter smile twisted her face.

"I..." He stopped, wondering if there was any other nicer way to say it. He finally gave up and blurted, "I didn't want you think it was just some one night stand where the both of us used each other to get over our feeling on Tenth.''

The young woman stared at him in surprise and couldn't help but felt guilty because in a weird way, it did felt as if she was sleeping with him to get over her feeling with Tsuna."Oh."

"And on the same time," Hayato quickly add," I was thinking what you was saying last night. You were right. I was in love with Tsuna." He stopped before continued, "I loved him too much that despite how much I hated Kyoko, I'm grateful for her to be the one make him the happiest. You made me realized that. Thank you."

"It was nothing." She shrugged. "I'm actually thankful myself." She suddenly laughed to herself, "if last night didn't happened, I would have done something drastic today myself. Oh god, we're drunk, aren't we?" she tilted her glass at him.

"Maybe. But I'm kinda glad we are drunk enough to have this conversation. And had sex with one another." He suddenly laughed loudly. "I couldn't help but noticed that despite how we used to argue for the last ten years, you were the only one that knew me that best since we were much alike." Haru stared before giggled herself; agreeing that they indeed were much alike. In fact, if it wasn't for their mutual obsession over Sawada Tsunayoshi, they could have being best of friends.

"So?" slightly out of breath from the laugh, Haru asked softly, "what are you going to do now?"

"Well, Muira," Hayato said dryly, "I don't know about you but I would like start over."

"Wha?" Haru could only blink in surprise before Hayato lightly touch her cheeks before pulling her toward him.

If their kiss last night in the side-bar was all passion and adrenaline, this is warm and gentle. Over her lips, his mouth was feather-light and barely touching, but even the slightest contact burns her alive.

"So," Hayato pulling his lips away from her mouth, smirking in satisfaction at the dazed look in her eyes. "Would you like to go out with me? As friends and maybe more?"

* * *

**Omake:**

**One**

**(In which the newly-wedded couple got a shocking present from Kyouya)**

Tsuna sank down into the bed, his newly-wedded wife laughed as she dropped on top of him. "Urgh, remind me next time to just elope." He laughed as the auburn-haired woman poked him on the chest, pouting.

"Are you planning to get married again?" Kyoko couldn't help but laughed in delight as Tsuna blushed, smattering under her.

"Oh...Um...Err... Anyway, didn't Kyouya give you something before we left the mansion?" His wife smiled at the subject change but decided to oblige her flustered husband and point out the silver disk the volatile man had given her.

Muttering about hoping it wasn't some sort of weird video (last time the Cloud Guardian had given the poor mafia don a video about bird-keeping of all things) the brunet pops the CD into the portable DVD player he bought and lay back beside his wife to watch the video.

Moments later, Tsuna leapt out of the bed, the usually placid young man (which is incredible, judging from his lifestyle) was cursing wildly as Kyoko was blushing different shades of red as they watched Gokudera marking Haru's very_ much_ naked stomach, her wanton moans pouring loudly from the speaker.

* * *

**Two**

**(In which Chrome accuses of Kyouya of voyeurism)**

Chrome opened the door to find Kyouya was standing by the doorway, Hibird chirping something that suspiciously like the wedding march. She looked warily at him before beckoning the man inside; closing the door behind him after making sure no one saw him entering her suite of rooms.

"So," the man leaned against the mantelpiece, poking at the latest addition of the collection of photos the female mist guardian kept there (it was a photo of Fran staring blankly at the camera with Chrome laughing beside him.) "Did you watch the CD?"

"I can't believe you, among all the people in this family, are into voyeurism." She said, shaking her head at him.

"It wasn't my fault that mentor of yours decided to put cameras all over the mansion or that they decided to have sex in the first place." Kyouya point out. "They should be lucky I didn't bite them to death for the indiscretion."

Chrome could only shake her head in disbelief as she led the man to her couch and sat on his lap, unconsciously played with his tie. "So, any reason why you giving me the CD?"

"No reason. Just wanted to get you into the mood." The grey-eyed man smirked as he mouthed her slender throat, the girl trembling in anticipation as he bit at the hollow of her neck.

"Umm, Kyouya, Mukuro-sama is still here." The female guardian shuddered as she felt the strong arms pulling her closer." He might walk in and find out." She tried to pull back when she saw the look in his eyes and gave up.

She might be just fretting for nothing. I mean, what are the chances anyone, especially Mukuro, still up and coherent after all that alcohol they consumed that night?

_Meanwhile…_

Mukuro was humming happily as he made his way toward Chrome's suite of rooms, bearing a plate of that divine wedding cake he managed to beg from the kitchen staff. Despite of the slight buzz he got from drinking that champagne with Byakuran, he was still lucid and decided at the spur of the moment to find Chrome and grill her about her life after not seeing her for the last six month.

"Darling Nagi~ Guess what I got from the kitchen?" The male illusionist stumbled into her bedroom before noticing the scene in front of him.

"What the fuck hell you think you're doing to my Nagi?!"

* * *

Tsuna was _not _happy when he returned from his honeymoon to find the damage Mukuro, Hibari, and surprisingly enough, Chrome inflicted to the ancestral mansion. Nor the newly-wedded couple could look at their respective best-friends in the eye without blushing wildly.

Not that they going to explain why they were blushing and avoiding them in the first place.

Well, at least they dating each other now.

Kinda.


End file.
